


Butterfly Effect

by LadyRuthless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRuthless/pseuds/LadyRuthless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle of Hogwarts and its consequences and resolutions, both short and long term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Effect

"Where's Remus, where's Remus, where's Remus?" muttered Tonks, dashing down a corridor. Spotting Greyback amidst the chaos, she just couldn't resist...

\---

As he turned, Remus saw Dolohov disarm his opponent. He quickly fired off a spell and advanced...

\---

"I'm sorry they couldn't be here," Teddy murmured to a sleeping Victoire, as she lay in her room at St. Mungo's.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Bill looked pointedly at Fleur, who slowly nodded.

"Without Remus' curse, I wouldn't have survived Dolohov's attack," Bill said quietly.

"Moi aussi," Fleur added. "Greyback intended me great 'arm, but Auror Tonks 'exed 'eem as she ran by."

Startled, Teddy realized that if either of his parents had stayed with him, Victoire would never have been.

Cradling Remus and Tonks' grandchild in his arms, a new life born of their sacrifice, he finally understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Considerable thanks to my absolutely fabulous beta ReisMacleod. I've had this image since DH, but kept looking for someone else's rendition, as I'm much better with numbers than words Originally published for metamorfic_moon Christmas cracker advent (2009).


End file.
